Humagons-Infection: Episode 1
Two years later, at a cemetery... ( Aaron sits down next to a gravestone, surrounded by fog ) ''' '''Aaron) I've saw people go... Aaron's flashback... Aaron) ... Wolfgang) I'm sorry, but I cannot change the future for you. If I'm going to die at the hands of my father, so be it. It's worth knowing I helped you change now and knowning I'll search for lies. I will not change the future. '' ''Aaron) Please dad, please change it! '' ''Wolfgang) No. '' ''Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! '' ''Wolfgang) ... '' ''Aaron) He was created by a stalker, did you know? '' ''Wolfgang) No. '' ''Aaron) Just like how I stalked your life. I could tell you because I knew it. '' ''Wolfgang) *Nods no* You didn't stalk my life, you knew things and you told me. *Holds the notepad up* You also gave me something extra to do...I saw those pictures you put in there. The one with you and I standing together and I saw that you wrote: "Dad, I love you. Please don't die in your time. I miss you and I've hated me. Please Dad, please daddy." '' ''Aaron) So. Wolfgang) Hold up there's another picture of Jean and you. You wrote: "Thanks for changing the future, give this to me after the future is changed. I need to find Jean and save her, including her ill parents' lives." Aaron) Okay, so I wrote those, so what? '' ''Wolfgang) Well, you're begging to me. But I'm not your dad, I'm your dad from a different time. Also, I've noticed I will have a great son. You really would helper, I can see that...And she's nice too. '' ''Aaron) Don't believe anything you see... Wolfgang) It does make me think if I should change the future, but I'm going not to. '' ''Val) WOLFGANG, HURRY UP! '' ''Jenna) Come on Daddy! '' ''Wolfgang) *Looks over* I have to go, just remember to be yourself...*Walking away* Aaron) WAIT! ( Wolfgang stops ) Aaron's flashback ends; minutes later... ( Aaron and Jean wave bye to Val, Wolfgang and Jean ) '' ''Raphoon Razeun) I WANT MY ATTENTION! ( Val disappears after entering the portal ) '' ''( Wolfgang looks back, holding Jenna in his other arm ) '' ''( Wolfgang waves ) '' ''Jenna) *Waving* BYE-BYE! ( Wolfgang turns around, walking into the portal ) '' ''Aaron) *Tear falls* Dad... ( Wolfgang and Jenna disappear ) '' ''( Aaron turns to Jean ) '' ''( Jean hugs Aaron and kisses him ) Aaron's flashback ends... ( Aaron looks at the gravestone ) ' '''Aaron) *Reading it* R.I.P Wolfgang, the kindest person I could have known, who gave his heart out to thinks. He wasn't just the world's savior, love Samantha, Jenna, Alexandria, Starlet, and especially your beloved son, Aaron. ' ''Aaron has another flashback...'' ''Wolfgang) What, I have to go...'' ''Aaron) I need you to answer this question for me...What is Mom's name? '' ''Wolfgang) Mom's name, you should know that...Are you stalling me? '' ''Aaron) No...'' ''Wolfgang) Good because I don't need another person stealing Jenna and my chance to leave. '' ''Aaron) Can you answer my question? '' ''Wolfgang) Yes and yes, Samantha Winds is your mother's name. '' ''Aaron) Thanks! '' ''Wolfgang) You're welcome, now come with me. You should make sure your father gets back home safely. '' ''Aaron) I should. *Walks* '' ''( Wolfgang starts walking again ) '' ''Reality...'' '( Moves the flower set next to Wolfgang's gravestone ) ' 'Aaron) It's still wet...It looks freshly picked...*Places a picture, in a plastic baggy, under the flower* I love you Dad. ' ''Minutes later, after a short break of thinking, Aaron is standing and walking...'' '''Aaron) I've seen people die... ( Aaron has an image of Wolf killing his father, in his head ) ''' '''Aaron) I've saw people dead... ( Aaron has a picture of a dead Kyuuga laying on the floor, in his head ) Aaron) He escaped death once, but his second life left him dry... ( Aaron sees an image of Blue ) ' '''Aaron) Ha...Good riddance with him, I guess...He followed our plan, but he was such a de- No, I'm Aaron...Not Wolf...It's a shame he died, but at least we know somethings going on. ' '''( Aaron continues walking through the foggy cemetery ) Aaron) Dad, why couldn't you have just accepted what I wanted. You notice I'm a great son and that I was kind. Yet, you aren't going to change the future here...I need this future to change. I HATE WHO I WAS! I HATE WHAT I BECAME! I HATE THIS WORLD! I WANT A RESTART! FOR JEAN AND ME! FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS DIED BECAUSE OF THIS! A RESTART! ' '''You) Crazy person...*Puts a flower down next to Evil You's grave* ' 'Villainous You) *At the gravestone next to You* Really crazy, did you know I'm spying on him for Marcus. ' 'You) ...*Picks the flower up* You're going to need this. ' 'Aaron) Jean...*Runs pass a few gravestones, seeing Jean looking at two gravestones* How was your visit with the doctor? ' 'Jean) *Looks at Aaron* I thought I would be getting you. ' 'Aaron) You thought wrong. ' 'Jean) Dr.Val was fine. There's a chance disease or something going around. Dr.Val found some weird changes in Kyuuga's DNA and Blue's DNA. There was also some mutated tissue. He also has a normal person's DNA and tissue, just...He doesn't know if it was from their mutation or if it's a disease. ' 'Aaron) *Standing next to Jean* Okay, you okay? ' '''Jean) Yeah. Aaron) Your parents. ' '''Jean) Mmhmm. ' 'Aaron) We're they nice? ' 'Jean) *Eyes water up* Really nice. ' '''Aaron) I wish they were still alive. Don't you? Jean) ...*Hugs Aaron, while she starts crying* ''' '''Aaron) *Rubbing Jean's back* That's right, let it all out. *In head* Especially on my new shirt... Humagons-Infection: Episode 2 ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 1 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' What do you think You meant to Villainous You (you didn't get away from the hot pink attack!)? Take my flower. I'm going to kill you. You'll be laying in a grave soon. I don't like this flower. I appreciate your honesty! Others (positive towards Villainous You) Others (negative towards Villainous You) '' Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Wolfgang Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Valentin 98 Category:Jenna Category:Samantha Category:Humagons: Jean's Parents Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: You Category:Humagons: Evil You Category:Humagons: Villainous You